Love and Loss
by lumos-me
Summary: Theres two things that change someones life forever. The first is falling in love. The second is loosing someone you love. Sorry that the summary sucks but I can't really say much or i'll give the whole plot away.


This is my first story EVER, so it would mean the world to me if you lovely people could give me some feedback!

**This chapter has been revised for any grammatical errors.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The Proposal<p>

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary, Scarhead," drawled Draco Malfoy as soon as Harry Potter opened the white door of his and the female Weasel's flat. Harry gave him a curt nod before standing aside to let him in.<p>

Malfoy found this completely offensive.

He, the bad guy since the first year at Hogwarts, had at least said _something_.

_Oh well, nothing can be done about the pricks lack of respect_, thought Malfoy before walking into the flat. Ronald Weasley was standing in the entrance hall, his face pale and his mouth forming a perfect o as he watched his childhood enemy walk into his best mate's house. It was a comical look that Malfoy found very entertaining but he recognized he only had a while to throw in all his insults before Harry Potty got fed up and hexed him.

"It's rude to stare Weasel. How about you take a picture, it'll last longer," said Malfoy as he handed Potter his expensive cloak. Weasley's mouth opened and closed several times before he finally spoke, "… Harry, what is h-he doing h-here?" Harry opened his mouth to answer but Malfoy beat him to it. "You know Weasley, I hope you don't stutter like that when you propose to the Mud-erm-bookworm tonight." Draco smirked in victory at Weasley's reaction. The _man_ had turned red in anger (or embarrassment, Malfoy would be embarrassed too if the only woman he could get was the frizzy haired know-it-all), and pointed an accusing finger at Malfoy. "You know!" he screeched (ah, the sound of victory). "I know," responded Malfoy while he pretended to wipe off nonexistent dust from his black trousers. Ron turned his accusing finger towards Potter. "You told him! Why?" the poor Weasel sounded betrayed. "Malfoy got out of house arrest two days ago, i was just try—" "exactly isn't it enough that you saved him from Azkaban! You got to go and be _friendly_!" he spat the word with such distaste that Malfoy flinched a bit. "I'm not being friendly to that _thing_—" Malfoy blocked them out. They really were quite boring, he had known that Weasley would react that way. He was surprised he hadn't turned around and hexed him yet, he must've really felt betrayed about Potter telling _him _of all people that he was going to propose. Malfoy saw no reason for him to feel that way. Potter had told him so he wouldn't mess anything up, not so he would make fun of Weasley, that was his choice, and he very much enjoyed the outcome of this particular choice.

Barely a minute passed in which Malfoy mused on those thoughts before he got bored, and the conversation between the two idiots wasn't anymore interesting than it had been two minutes ago, so he looked around the flat. There really wasn't much to see, the three of them were standing in a small hall with doors on both sides, one door was the one Draco had just come in through, and the other must lead to the rest of the house or something. So Malfoy examined the hallway. The walls were a a pale yellow (honestly, the taste of this people). There was pictures in both left and right of Malfoy. Many were of the Golden Trio and Ginny, in all of them they smiled and laughed as they posed. It was sickening, real sickening. There was some pictures that only contained Potter and the female Potter, and two of the whole Weasley family and The-Boy-Who-Won't-Get-Contacts. One had obviously been taken last year, on the date of the wedding because Ginny was sporting an over-the-top white ball gown. Or maybe she just liked dressing that way. Malfoy thought it possible.

Two minutes passed in which Malfoy pondered if the Weasley's only girl had changed her style since their days at school. Sadly his thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the white wooden door that led to what Draco had concluded was the rest of the house. An average height, frizzy haired, bookworm was poking her head in. She looked from Potty and Weasley (who had stopped their arguing so abruptly you'd have thought somebody had shot one of them) to Malfoy. Her eyes were as big as saucers and her mouth almost crashed with the wooden floor, "close that mouth Granger, a fly might get in." She gave him a severe look before closing her mouth and entering the hall completely, closing the door behind her. "Malfoy," she stated, "Granger," he said, amused. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she turned to her best friends, he didn't blame them for taking a step back, Granger looked infuriated, and as soon as she began to talk her hands began to flail in all directions. "I can hear you from the kitchen! Molly almost cried, she was so worried! And then when I come to the door and actually hear what you _kids _were fighting about it's about _him_!" She ended her row with a sound very much like a snarl. She then turned to Draco (he began to retread) and said in a monotone voice, "I didn't think you'd actually come. But i'm glad you did." Her face looked like it would shatter when she tried to smile. Draco and the other two watched her stalk off and slam the door close behind her. He heard Weasley whisper reproachfully to Potter, "you even told her."

Malfoy stared at the wooden door that the scrawny girl had just exited through, willing himself to open it and join the party, but in vain. He knew that if he stepped into the party without one of the Golden Trio's member, they were bound to kill him. "You okay, Malfoy?" asked Harry. It was more of a statement though, Draco could tell he really didn't care if he was scared, so Malfoy didn't answer. Both him and Potter were pushed aside by Ron who opened the door and slammed it close, much like Hermione had. "Granger is rubbing off on him," said Malfoy, Potter gave a forced chuckle before opening the door and leading Malfoy in.

The crowd of people turned to look, apparently news had gotten around (or possibly news had been hear, due to Weasley and Potter's shout match from just moments before) about the little argument that had taken place in the hall. The music had been turned off and people simply looked at him and Potter (really, where were their manners?). As Malfoy looked around he saw Weasley and Granger whispering to each other, it was obvious he was trying to get her to accept an apology. Granger kept shaking him off but after a while seemed to give up. Weasley smiled in triumph and Granger grinned up at him before kissing him soundly. Draco turned away before anyone could see what he had witnessed. "Malfoy," came a some-what familiar voice from the crowd. It was Longbottom, and he was holding hands with the Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot. "Longbottom," said Malfoy before turning a way from the man. There was a tense silence before Molly Weasley rushed towards him, "Mr. Malfoy, how nice that you could come," she gushed and lead him to the sofa to sit next to her husband and two other adults, Draco saw her give the younger people a scathing look before leading him to sit by her husband.

It had been an hour, or maybe two after Malfoy had entered the party, and it was now in full swing again. Arthur Weasley hadn't been to happy to be sitting next to him but after a while began to talk about some muggle objects that god knew what they were. Malfoy had also learned who the other two adults were, apparently they were Granger's parents. He had learned lots about her, and found that he now had new material with which to taunt the perfect (well, not anymore) Hermione Granger. He had also learned stuff about them, such as that they were dentist, people who took care of other peoples teeth. It had grossed him out but he wasn't about to be rude to the people who gave him so much information that could be used for blackmail.

"You know it's almost one in the morning, Ron should be doing it any minute now," interrupted a gleeful Molly, both of Granger's parents stopped mid-sentence and turned their heads in search of the couple. After two minutes of searching they spotted the love birds. Sure enough, Ron was preparing to do that **something** just as the five of them had spotted them. Weasel waved his wand and from the tip flew out a small firework that exploded in the center of the room. Everyone grew quiet and turned to look at Weasley and Granger. Ron seemed on the verge of a nervous breakdown. He cleared his throat and began his speech, "Hermione, I love you so much. I know I was an idiot back in school, but ever since the end of _first _year I knew I never wanted to loose you, you were such a valuable friend to me. Today I look at you and think the same thing, you're a dear friend and the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on (Malfoy thought that was stretching the truth a little too far). I want to spend the res of my life with you. I want to have mini us walking around our house. I want to grow old with you. So I'm asking you tonight, Hermione Granger… Will you marry me?" In Malfoy's opinion the whole speech had been over the top but he couldn't help (like everyone else in the room) but look at Granger expectantly. Waiting for her to state her decision.

* * *

><p>Review! Next chapter will be up soon (<em>if <em>you review). Thank you!

xo - Lea

P.S you can find more information about this story on my tumblr page. The url is the same as my url on here.


End file.
